


Off To The Races

by sanriocore



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dabi has tattoos, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dumbification, F/M, Fingering, Full Nelson, Gang AU, Masochism, Mouth Fucking, Orgasm Control, Pain Kink, Possessive Dabi, Praise, Sadism, Size Kink, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Dabi, Sugar Daddy smut, Unprotected Sex, dabi has a dick piercing, dabi has a tongue piercing, dabi smut, gangster dabi, lap dance, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: “𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵.”
Relationships: Dabi/Reader
Comments: 61
Kudos: 664





	Off To The Races

**Author's Note:**

> this is genuinely PURELY self indulgent so this is just containing the things im into😭i sincerely hope you all enjoy it. also the reader do be having a wap LMFAO <33  
> -TW-  
> *EXTREMELY SLIGHT mention of drugs

a worried groan left your lips as you hurried into your station, your hands rushing to rid your frame of your long coat as the girls around you bustled all over, readying themselves for the incoming clients. 

you exchanged smiles with the girls, seeing their naked bodies no longer shocked you, no longer made your cheeks tinge w heat and forced you to look away, as it was your guys’ second nature at that point. 

you took off your clothes, folding them into your duffel bag and zipping it up before sliding it under your assigned vanity. you walked over to the clothing rack, fingers mindlessly searching for whatever ensemble zapped your finger tips and begged to be worn by you. 

once you chose your outfit, you hurried back to your area, sliding it on before putting on your heels. you rushed with your makeup, not wanting to be late and fall behind everyone else. rent was due pretty soon, and it was vital for your circumstances that you earn a hefty amount of tips tonight. 

once you finished, you did your hair per usual and grinned over at your fellow coworkers, linking arms before you headed out. 

the owner had all messaged you the night prior, and you thought back to it as you walked out into the front of the club where the guests would be congregating with all of you, and sighed. 

you had just gotten home, you were sliding off your tennis shoes after having plopped down onto your couch when you got a text. 

it had seemed as though an important figure with a generous hand and fat wallet would be making an appearance in the next 24 hours, so calling in sick would be a hard no if you wanted to keep your job. 

with a frown you sighed, collapsing back onto your couch, feeling exhausted and annoyed. 

it had better been worth it, you thought to yourself as you switched your weight onto one foot, the other tapping tiredly against the marble floors. 

the owner waltzed up to you, hands in his pockets as giddiness nearly radiated off of him. “ladies ladies ladies! god you all look gorgeous, c’mon give me a spin!” 

you all blankly stared at him as you stifled a laugh. 

he cleared his throat, standing up straight as he ran a hand through the scarce hair that laid atop his head. 

“well okay then,” he muttered as he twitched his nose. 

“i know you all are actin bitchy because i called you in early, however i don’t think you’ll be keepin that attitude if you wanna stay employed,” he spat, glaring you all down and you all returned it with an exasperated sigh and a roll of your eyes. 

it was bullshit, you all knew that. 

he seemed to have realized that and he groaned, dropping the tough guy act as he continued. “look, we have an important guest coming. he requested a private room with a dancer of his choice. while that’s happening the rest of you can just continue getting ready until everyone else comes—quite frankly i don’t give a shit what you do, just don’t stuff your faces, don’t want any of you puking up on the poles.” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck before he went over to the front entrance. 

he turned around, bouncing his knees up and down excitedly as he smiled at all of you. “he should be here.” he beamed before turning back towards the door. 

“honey, i’m kinda nervous.” the taller girl beside you whispered to you and you smiled, patting her arm as you shook your head. “it’ll be okay.” 

she nodded, pursing her lips and looking forward. “it’ll be okay.” she repeated back and you chuckled, glancing over at the door expectingly, as your own heart raced out of nervousness. 

the owner opened the door, arm stretched and hand curved at the end as a form of welcoming as he nodded, grinning stupidly as he ushered in, who you assumed to be the client. 

the girls beside you seemed to perk up and giggle and you swallowed anxiously, looking at them oddly before flickering your eyes back over to the towering man. 

he had on shades, which you found to be a bit obnoxious considering it was a dimmed environment, and a black face mask. 

he walked over to the array of beautiful women, standing straight in front of all of you before he slowly took off his sunglasses, and mask. 

your eyes increased a fraction in size in shock, lips parting open as you drank in the sight before you. 

he was gorgeous. 

the other girls seemed to agree, as they grew excited just upon seeing him. 

“dabi!” the girls cheered and he laughed, his tongue darting out and licking his bottom lip and you sucked in a breath, once you noticed the piercing in his tongue glimmer in the dull lights above your heads. 

“wanna show me how much you guys missed me?” he crooned, raising his hand and curving his fingers in a beckoning manner before patting his cheeks. 

the girls seemed to forget all about you as they left you behind, running over to what you were assuming, in height, the 6’3 man. 

they took turns kissing his cheek, staining his olive skin with red, maroon, and purple marks and he smirked, reveling in the attention before his eyes fixated on you. 

you froze, offering him a shy smile before he raised his hand and cleared his throat, motioning for the girls to cease their affection. 

they backed away, giving him space before he walked over to you, and you fought back the urge to shrink away as you forced yourself to stand tall before him. 

he loomed over you, tongue between his teeth, the piercing taunting you as he moved it back and forth, fixing the smiley piercing he had as he squinted his eyes at you. 

his tongue reverted back into his mouth before he straightened his stance, growing even taller above you as he pouted. 

he took a tissue from out his pocket and cleaned off his cheek before shoving it away back into his pocket. 

he patted his cheek, smirking down at you and you returned it, faking a lack of nervousness and replacing it with boldness as you erased the space between the two of you. 

your hand went to the back of his neck, fingers sliding up and gently running along his undercut as your lips ghosted over his cheek. you went lower and pressed your lips to the side of his neck, sponging a small wet kiss before pulling away, hands behind your back as you leaned against the bar top, smiling cheekily at him. “pleased to meet you.” 

his lips perked up to the side, chuckling lowly as he looked you up and down. 

he inhaled through his nose, exhaling out before leaning in and holding you by your chin, gently wiggling your head as he grinned down at you. 

surprisingly you were comfortable with it, his energy holding no malice or ill intent and so you smiled back at him, a genuine smile, not the plastic one you plaster on for guests. 

he released you, stepping back before he turned and called out to the owner. “aye, hiroko, i’m gonna go with—“ he glanced down at you, laughing coyly as he put his hands on his hips, leaning down as he tilted his head. “what’s your name sweetheart?” 

“_______.” you answered and he smiled, nodding before he turned back. “i’m gonna go with _______, hiroko!” he shouted and your boss nodded, hands clasped as he hurriedly rushed over to the two of you. 

the girls frowned, sighing in disappointment before scattering away. you waved at them, before following behind your boss, your hand interconnected with dabi’s as you led him to the room you’d be giving your services in. 

once you arrived, your boss made himself scarce, and you turned around, facing the taller man before you with a smile as you twisted the handle and opened the door. 

you turned back around, and walked towards the seat in the middle of the room, your hand trailing up the arm of it and over the top before patting it welcomingly. 

“have a seat, sir.” you opined and he exhaled longingly, closing the door behind him as he slowly took off his coat. 

he placed it onto the loveseat beside the door before walking towards you. 

he took a seat, his legs parted and arms resting beside him as his eyes followed your every movement. 

you stood in front of him and he grinned, leaning forward on his elbows as he grew closer. “you gonna remind me why i spend my money here, dollface?” he challenged, his voice hushed as if he were concealing away his words solely for your ears. 

you chuckled lowly, your finger running down his tie as he bit his lip. “i intend to.” you asseverated confidently, and he seemed pleased with your answer, as the sides of his lips perked up. 

he leaned back into his seat, patting his lap as he hummed. “show me then.” 

you sat in his lap, your legs gliding into the space beneath the arms of the seat, your crotch barely coming into contact with his as your arms rested on his shoulders. 

“hi.” he chirped and you laughed, shaking your head as you looked at him. “hi.” 

you rolled your body against him, leaning your head back before coming back forward and resting your forehead against his cheekbone as you grounded your hips into his. 

he shakily sighed, turning his head into the crook of your neck and inhaling your scent. “can i touch you?” he murmured and you leaned back, looking down at him and into his stormy eyes. 

with your other clients you usually kept in tact your “no touch” rule but, for once, you wanted to be touched back. 

you nodded, patting his chest with both hands before resuming. 

he brought his hands forth, resting them on your hips. his hands slowly ran up and down your hips before cupping your ass, giving it a light squeeze and you closed your eyes, secretly enjoying it the caresses as you rolled your hips against him. 

he touched you with a delicate hold, admiring you through his hands, eliciting a a breathy sigh from your lips. 

you loosely wrapped your arms around his neck and slowly swiveled your hips down into his lap as the warmth from his palms melted into your skin. 

you cupped his face, your hands hovering near his chiseled structure as your lips painted themselves into an alluring smile. you traced his bottom lip before you departed away from his body, the warmth he radiated into you seemed to cling onto your body as you moved away. 

he simply sat back and watched you work, but as time went on it seemed as though you weren’t seeing this as work. it began to feel more recreational. 

you turned your back towards him, bending over and dragging your hands down your sides before lowering yourself back onto his lap. 

you swayed down against his crotch, gasping quietly to yourself as you were met with a hardened surface beneath you. 

he chuckled upon your realization and ran his hands up and down your thighs. excitement began to bubble in the pit of your stomach, rising into your chest and releasing into your lungs and you grinned, pondering your next move. 

you turned around, dropping to your knees in a squat as you leaned into him, hands raking up his thighs, not giving his cock any attention as you stared right at him. 

he smirked, tilting his head as he shifted in his seat. “proud of your work?” he queried, his voice was lowered a few raspy octaves and you released a quiet little pant at the pretty vocalizations. 

it’s been awhile since someone’s affected you like this. 

you peered down at his clothed cock, swallowing roughly before looking at him with a sly smile. “it’s nothing new to me.” 

he laughed, leaning forward and cupping your jaw as his nose nudged your cheek. “you can drop your act now, dolcezza.” he whispered and your heart bloomed in your chest, exploding into dozens of white petals upon his ministrations and you sucked in a breath as you felt his hand gently wrap around your throat. 

you whimpered, your lace covered hands slowly riding up his thighs as he pulled you closer to him by your throat. “you gonna be a good little girl for me, ________? i wanna give you my thanks for showing me a good time.” he murmured, fingers one by one releasing off of your throat before placing themselves back on, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

you closed your eyes, allowing yourself to relax in his hold as you nodded. he chuckled, unhanding your throat before he held you by your jaw and forced you to look at him. 

“you gonna let me taste you?” he questioned and you froze, nervousness taking over your body as you shied away from his gaze. he tsked, shaking his head as he made you look at him once more. “uh uh cmon baby don’t get shy on me now,” he teased, his lips nearing your jaw as he sighed. 

“we probably don’t have enough time for that, i can just finish—“ 

“now either you’re nervous and you’re finally showing it, or what? no ones ever licked your pussy the right way and you’re afraid i’m gonna be like them?” he prodded and you nearly choked, your cheeks burning in a flustered induced heat wave as you flickered your eyes away from his. 

“i....i’ve never....” you trailed off, pushing the tips of your fingers together as you avoided eye contact. 

he laughed, the sounds leaving his mouth were out of shock as he ran his hand through his hair, and you remained on your knees, looking away out of embarrassment. 

he looked at you, sighing as he pulled you up and onto his lap, smirking at your cute yelp as he placed his hand on your thigh. 

“so i get to be the first to eat your pussy? an honor, truly.” he declared lowly, lips on your pulse and hand inching towards your pussy as you whimpered. 

“can i touch you here? tell me to stop if you don’t want this.” he murmured and you shook your head, your hand going to his wrist as you hid your face in the crook of his neck. 

“i don’t want you to stop.” you whispered and he grinned from one side of his mouth, kissing your shoulder before he cupped you. “you’re such a sweet angel, _______. too trusting though, we’re gonna have to fix that.” he hummed and all you could do was flutter your eyes shut, his words swimming around leisurely in your head as his fingers traveled underneath your lingerie. 

he dragged his fingers up and down your pussy, and smirked against your shoulder as you whimpered and tightened your hold around him. 

“seems like someone got a little excited too hmm?” he teased, as his fingers drew little circles over your clit and you nudged your nose against his neck, squirming in his lap as you breathed in heavily. 

“a little,” you giggled breathily, holding his jaw and drawing your finger down the curve of his ear as you kissed the side of his neck. 

he suspired deeply, a chuckle following shortly after. “just a little?” he whispered, before shoving his middle finger into your hole and you gasped, trembling in his arms as you buried your face in his neck. 

he went in and out, curving right up into your sensitive spot and you whimpered, your lips parted and panting as you messily kissed the side of his neck. 

he kissed your arm as he fucked you with his fingers, his thumb moving upwards and rubbing circles over your clit in tandem.

“mm,” you moaned, scrunching your nose and leaning your forehead against the top of his jaw as you squeezed your eyes shut. “please, more,” you whined and he laughed, pulling his finger out and laughing harder when you whined. 

“you’re getting a bit greedy there dolcezza, aren’t you supposed to be taking care of me?” he jibed, with mischief inscribed into his words as the tips of his fingers trailed up and down your pussy. 

you shivered in his hold, your mind not being able to do anything else but hone in on the small trickles of pleasure spreading throughout your body as you breathed in shakily. “th-that’s right, my apologies sir, i got selfish—“

he gripped you by your jaw, forcing shared eye contact as he leaned in, kissing the side of your mouth as he chuckled. “and so you should repay me by taking a seat and letting me eat your pussy. been wanting to since i first saw you and i’m getting impatient.” he drawled, his voice deep and smooth like a steady strum of a bass and you swallowed, your chest vibrating from the unsteady beat of your heart. 

you slowly pulled away from him, your legs wobbly as you stood in front of him. he rose from his seat, smirking as you watched his loom above you. 

he gently pushed you into the seat and you gasped upon impact as he was quick to drop to his knees. 

the sight was heavenly, seeing him on his knees, with his hands holding open your legs as he stared you down. 

he tugged you closer to his face, pushing aside your panties before he greedily dove in. 

you whimpered, feeling his piercing roll against your clit was eye crossingly delectable and it made your back arch off the seat as your heads went to his hair. 

he buried his face into your pussy, his hands gripping your thighs harshly as he nuzzled deeper into you, rolling his tongue up and down your slit before encircling your hole. he’d drag his tongue up and down, curving it in the right spots before flattening it out and licking you up like candy. 

he’d suck on your clit as if it oozed the sweetest honey, and in his book, it just about did. 

he was growing hungrier for you every time you whimpered, every time you whined, and with every pretty little breathless moan of his name that escaped your bitten lips. 

he was obsessed. you were more addictive than the vile of white powder hanging from his keychain and he knew this would definitely not be the last time he’d have his tongue curled up against your clit. 

he’d pull off, quickly for breaths of air before rushing back down, almost as if he were afraid you’d disappear if he was apart from you for too long. 

your head was thrown back, your mouth parted and moaning into the air as your nipples hardened beneath the lacy lingerie covering. 

he tugged down the lace, groaning against your pussy upon seeing the pretty mounds before him, squeezing one and pinching the nipple as he swished his face side to side, rolling his tongue against your clit and letting his piercing rub against the sensitive nub. 

you were gasping for air, tugging on his hair and rolling your hips up and into his mouth as your eyes squeezed shut. 

he hesitantly pulled off, giving your clit a playful bite and laughing as you jerked at the ministration. he slid in his middle and index finger into your tight hole, smirking as you arched off the back of the seat and groaned. 

he curved into your g-spot every time, never allowing your body to settle down from the awoken nerves as he thumbed over your clit. 

he watched you in your rawest beauty, vulnerable and gorgeous. 

almost as if he stole an angel straight from the sky. your head tossed and turned as he suckled over your clit, moaning around the flesh as he fingered you, his the other hand gripping a bruise into your hip. 

you rutted your hips into his mouth, cute little noises leaving your lips as he drank you in, slurping messily and happily. 

“god—dabi, i think i’m gonna cum,” you squealed breathlessly, and with that he pulled off, rising above you as he stood on his feet, the side of his lips perking up as he slowly unbuckled his belt. 

in a daze with blurry eyes you looked up at him in confusion as he tilted his head at you. “i don’t remember you asking for permission dolcezza.” he gritted and you shuddered at his words, as you looked up at him pleadingly. 

“please dab-“

“that’s not my name right now,” he drawled, leaning down as he pulled off his belt from the loops of his pants. 

he put the belt around your neck, prickling your skin with the cold leather before he fastened it and tugged you closer. you gasped, your cherried lips parted as his face grew closer to yours. 

“what’s my name right now?” he whispered and you shut your eyes, your pussy flooding with arousal as you squirmed. he tightened the belt and you gasped, shaking your head from your thoughts as you answered. “daddy?” 

he stood tall, patting your cheek as he chuckled. “that’s more like it dollface.” you smiled at the pet name, nearly swooning as his fingers found themselves underneath your chin, forcing you to look up at him. 

he winked at you before leaning down. he brushed his lips against yours before slowly migrating to your ear. “bend over for me, yeah?” 

you were quick to listen, rising from the chair and bending over, putting your ass on display and he groaned, palming your ass before raising his hand and smacking the flesh. 

you whimpered, arching your back and pushing your ass deeper into his touch. he took note of that, smiling evilly as he pulled you by his belt. 

you stifled a gasp as you bent your neck back, eyes boring into his as he licked his bottom lip. “pain slut are we?” he murmured, kissing your temple before he lowered you back down after watching you nod bashfully. 

“noted,” he chuckled as you leaned your burning cheek atop your hand. “now,” he sighed, leaning into your ear as he dragged his fingers up and down your panty covered pussy. 

“i want you to cum while i’m in you. how does that sound dolcezza? hmm? you wanna get fucking stuffed? answer me.” he growled, giving your pussy a light slap and you whimpered, nearly jumping as you nodded rapidly, the need to get filled growing as each second passed. 

he chuckled behind you and you wiggled your hips in anticipation as he rubbed your ass adoringly before smacking it, eliciting a yelp from your lips. “horny little dollface huh?” he opined lowly as he pulled you by your panties, wedging it in your pussy and gently swishing it so the material rubbed against your clit. 

you gasped, squirming around as tears bunched by the corners of your eyes. 

“daddy?” you whined, turning around to face him as he tilted his head. “hmm?” 

“please, please just...just fuck me? please i need it.” you pleaded and his eyebrows relaxed before one perked upwards. he released your panties before holding you by his belt once more. “fuck, you are so cute, _______ so fucking cute.” he praised as he kissed your shoulder blades. 

“you’re so desperate and you’re not even trying to hide it, i like that angel, and i like you,” he crooned, kissing down your spine. you shuddered, trembling beneath him as his lips painted themselves across your lace covered flesh. 

“and i take care of the things i like, baby.” he rasped and your eyes rolled back to the back of your head as he ended his words with his lips pressed to your pussy. 

he stood straight, letting go of the belt as he unbuttoned his trousers. you turned, cheek pressed against your shoulder as you watched him with weary eyes. 

he unzipped slowly, giving you a little show as his eyes traced over your curves. 

he pulled out his cock and your eyes widened. he was massive. it was definitely going to be a stretch, especially with the jacob’s latter piercing’s decorating the sides of his girth. 

he slapped it against your pussy, and you sucked in a breath. “do you have a condom baby?” he questioned and you shook your head, arching your back into him as you wiggled expectedly. “no but i’m on birth control and i swear i’m clean, and i trust that you are too so please please—“ 

he cut you off with laughter as he moved your panties to the side and grabbed the belt again. “god you’re such a horny little thing aren’t you? probably haven’t been fucked good enough, isn’t that right dolcezza?” he murmured, rubbing the tip up and down your slit. 

you closed your eyes, leaning into it as he slowly pushed in. “tell me, _______.” he ordered and you leaned back to look at him as he stared at you from under his eyelashes. “no ones ever fucked me good enough, daddy.” you admitted, truthfully but also hoping he’d cease his teasing and get on with it. 

he smirked, before pushing in and watching you squeeze your eyes shut as you threw your head back. the stretch burned but you felt full, you felt whole and complete and you never wanted to leave this position. 

he bottomed out, his cock fully delved into you and you trembled, the piercings filling in areas of you that hadn’t ever been touched and it tinged your flesh. 

“can i move?” he posed softly and you nodded, moving your hips to further your answer and he smiled before pulling out and pushing back in all the way. 

you gasped, jerking forward at the thrust but he had you, pulling you back by the belt as he began fucking you. 

he snapped his hips fluidly, moving in and out of your slick pussy as he grunted. 

he wrapped his hand around the belt and kept you in place as he fucked your sopping wet hole.

he filled you to the brim, the tip of his cock nudging your g-spot expertly every time and you jerked forwards with every thrust as your breasts bounced in tandem. 

he pounded into you, his free hand gripping more lovely bruises into your hip as he groaned and muttered your name. 

you were moaning, with mascara tears streaking your cheeks as your body went lax and allowed him to use you. 

it felt good to have someone take care of you and handle the reins. you weren’t used to this treatment, it was something out of your midnight fantasies that you’d escape into. with you on your bed, pretty legs parted and fingers delved into your pussy as you thought about a faceless but handsome stranger taking care of you. 

he bucked his hips into, stilling inside for a moment to let you focus on the pressure in your pussy before he pulled out and rammed back into you, his cockiness escalating as a lazy smile grew on his lips upon hearing your whines. 

he smacked your ass, hard and rolled his eyes back in pleasure when you squeezed his cock and whimpered. 

“you like getting hurt don’t you, dollface?” he teased and you nodded shamelessly as your eyebrows furrowed in ecstasy. 

“tell me what else you want me to do baby, i live to please,” he grunted as he gave you a solid hard thrust. 

you bounced forward as you panted, tears blinding your sight as your brain went dull, the only thing in control being the senses in your pussy. 

“just, uh uh uh,” you moaned as you jerked into the chair from his cock pivoting deep into you, nearly hitting your cervix. “hurt me daddy, call me names,” you hiccuped, looking up at him as he pulled you closer by his belt. his eyes narrowed down at you as his cock twitched inside of you upon your babbled words. 

“be rough please just—“ you sobbed, choking on wet moans as he snapped his hips deep into you. “use me.” you whimpered and he tightened the belt, pulling you flush against his chest as he forced his cock in harder. “as you wish dolcezza.” he murmured, accepting your requests as he planted a forehead kiss before dropping the belt and pulling out. 

you were whiplashed, confused with his actions before he he hooked his arms under your armpits. 

he forced you into a full nelson, picking you up and bringing you to the vanity so you could watch yourself get pathetically impaled on his cock 

he pushed back in and you gasped upon the large intrusion and whined as he continued his abuse. 

he fucked you with a new ferocity, a new drive, almost as if you unleashed his appetite to ravish your pussy. 

“figured you’d wanna watch yourself get fucked, you like the view don’t you, you fucking whore.” he gritted and you grinned lazily, as your head swung forward and looking down at your pussy getting drilled. 

“c’mon answer me bitch, tell me how much you like it? or am i fucking you stupid to the point where you can’t even answer?” he grunted, pivoting his cock hard and deep into you with each word. 

you whimpered as your legs went numb, your arms tingling as the cold air bit at your nipples. “l-love it daddy i love it, fuck please more, more,” you hiccuped, moving your hips into his and he growled, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he pounded into you mercilessly. 

“you’re such a fucking slut, i bet you’re not even on birth control, you’d say anything just to get your cunt filled with my fucking cum, isn’t that right bitch?” he spat and you nodded, his words buzzing in your around your ears as all you could focus on was his cock fucking you with no gentleness. 

his words drove you deeper into your euphoria and all you could breathe in was him. him him him. 

you were fully his now, and you didn’t want it any other way, not when you’re getting your cunt fucked and filled like this. 

he dropped your arms and went back to the belt as his other hand rubbed your clit. you squirmed in his hold and he grunted, yanking you by the belt as he shook his head. “stay still bitch in heat.” he gritted and you whimpered and stayed still to the best of your abilities as he rubbed circles over your sensitive clit. 

the sensation was building like a crescendo as your eyes rolled into the back of your skull, your body a boneless temple as it moved with every hard thrust his cock gave you. 

your lips were parted open, the only thing leaving your mouth being whiny moans and utters of his name as the air slowly abandoned your lungs in the most heavenly way. 

“do you wanna cum?” he groaned out and you nodded, the edge you were teetering in just about depleting beneath you as you were barely able to hold off on your orgasm. 

“go ahead, cum, now.” he whispered in your ear as he pivoted his cock deep into you and rubbed your clit, never letting you escape the pleasure and you panted, sucking in sharp gasps of air as your whined, sobbing against him as your body racked with trembles. 

“thank you daddy thank you thank you thank you,” you chanted through a series of hiccups and he smirked from the side of his lips as you came in his arms. 

he fucked you through it and you shook violently, your shaky hands coming to his hips as you whimpered. “mmm, no more no more please,” you squealed breathlessly and he slowly pulled out upon your pleading. 

you turned around, collapsing into his arms as you smashed your lips against him. 

he was taken aback but had no complaints as he held you by your lower back. he cupped your cheek as he kissed you hard. 

he bit your lips, laughing tiredly at your gasp as he drew blood. he moaned against your lips before he kissed your cheek. 

you were exhausted but he hadn’t came yet and you were damned if you weren’t going to be the reason why he didn’t finish. 

you lowered yourself to your knees and before he could speak you enveloped him into your mouth. 

he groaned as you began to bob your head up and down, your lack of a gag reflex a blessing in his eyes as he picked up the belt and pulled you deeper onto his cock. 

he bucked his hips into your mouth and chuckled darkly as you gagged. 

“gonna let me fuck your mouth slut?” he questioned as he caressed your cheek with his knuckles. 

you nodded around his cock and he groaned before pushing in, hitting the back of your throat and smirking as your eyes watered. 

he began to fuck your mouth, groaning your name as your tongue swirled around his tip and down his piercings as you took him in like the good little slut he knew you could be. 

“you’re such an obedient little bitch for me huh, dollface. so pretty with a mouthful of cock. this is when you’re most content isn’t it?” he rasped, his head thrown back as he chuckled breathlessly. “with you,” he hummed, stroking your cheek as he bucked into your mouth. “on your knees,” he continued in a melodic tone. 

“getting face fucked.” he finished as he rammed his cock down your throat and you gagged, squeezing your eyes as you held onto his hip. he cooed down at you, patting your cheek patronizingly before he wrapped his hand around your throat, his tattooed hand feeling as though it’s always belonged around the pane of your neck. 

“swallow all of it.” he mouthed as he shoved his cock into your mouth, hissing as he came. 

you followed ordered with ease, slurping all around him as he groaned and shuddered. 

he thrusted into your mouth a few times before bending down to kiss you harshly. 

he held you by your throat, the other hand wiping away your tears as he tasted himself on your tongue. 

he slowly pulled away, his forehead still on yours as he kissed your nose. 

he pulled you up and on your feet, his eyes widening as you almost toppled over. he caught you, deciding to just pick you up as to ensure your safety. 

you laid your cheek against his shoulder as you allowed him to hold you. “got a bathroom around here dolcezza?” he questioned and you hummed tiredly. 

“mhm. ones connected to this room. last door on your left.” you murmured and he nodded, patting your bottom gently as he walked over. 

he opened the door, closing it with his foot before he gently sat you on the bathroom counter. 

you tiredly leaned against the mirror as you lazily watched him. 

he pulled some toilet paper from the roll before turning to the faucet. he wet the paper before standing in front of you. you opened your legs and he stood between them. he wiped off your makeup and around your hairline, down the curve of your face and around your jaw. he was gentle, wanting to relax you and soothe you after the roughness that occurred moments before. 

you closed your eyes, smiling in lax as you sighed. he grabbed the towel and walked back over to you as he held it. “this clean?” he questioned and you nodded. “yeah we change everything in here multiple times a day so the same customer never gets the same supplies.” you answered sleepily. 

he nodded, clicking his tongue before he wet the towel like he did with the toilet paper. 

he squatted down and looked up at you with soft eyes. “just gonna clean you up, that okay?” he murmured gingerly and you nodded with a smile. “yeah it’s okay.” you replied shyly and he moved your panties to the side, gently cleaning you as to not hurt you. 

you sighed, leaning back relaxedly as he took care of you. this was all foreign for you and it hurt that this was probably the last time you’d experience this but you decided to just soak in the moment. 

when he was finished, he put your panties back in place and set the towel in the sink. 

he leaned forward, his hands on either side of your lap as he looked at you with a tilt of his head. “i wanna see more of you.” he stated and you perked up, a grin on your lips as you leaned into him. “really?” 

he laughed, nodding as he dragged his tattooed knuckles across your jawline. “you’re adorable. yeah, of course i do. actually, how does this sound? what if i...take care of you?” dabi asked shifting his weight onto one foot as he looked at you. 

heat rose to your cheeks as your heart thrummed in excitement. “like...a sugar daddy?” you queried and he smirked. “exactly like a sugar daddy, dolcezza.” he responded with a sly smile. 

you entrapped him by pulling him in with your legs, your arms wrapping around his shoulders as you swung your head to the side. 

“that!” you pointed out with a giggle as you bounced on the counter top. “what does that mean?” you asked curiously and he smiled, cupping your cheeks as he squeezed your face. “i’m obsessed with you my god you’re fucking precious.” he muttered before he playfully bit your nose. 

you scrunched your nose with a laugh as he sighed. “it means sweetest girl. now, what do you say? because i’m getting a little trigger happy at the thought of you giving some other idiot that’s not me, your attention, angel.” he posed hopefully and you leaned in with a smile. “okay.” you agreed and he beamed excitedly. 

“great, now do you have a wishlist on amazon or anything like that?” he asked and you hummer as you nodded. “yeah why?” 

“send them to me whenever you can—actually, i’ll drive you home—no scratch that, do you wanna come home with me?” he questioned, a big smile on his face and you nearly choked as you put your hands on his chest. 

“wow wow this is a lot—i—um are you sure? we barely just met and i don’t even know what you do for a living—i don’t even know your last name-“

“i run the largest drug cartel that originated from italy, which i normally don’t tell people upon first meeting them but i trust you won’t tell anyone,” he winked and you stared at him in awe as he continued. “and todoroki. my last name. i also don’t...like telling people that.” 

“i should be scared but, if anything i’m more intrigued.” you admitted and he grinned as he held you by your face. “marry me.” he moaned and you laughed as you patted his head. 

“take me out to dinner first, dabi.” you laughed and he shrugged as he leaned against the wall. 

“how’s tonight sound then?”


End file.
